Hmm, kenapa?
by francia lawliet
Summary: Hinata jadipergi dengan Naruto ke karnaval, tapi tiba-tiba Nee channya datang...   Apa Hinata bakal jadi pergi? atau menetap di rumah? *Nee chan Hinata not oc dia aku tambahin sebagai keluarga besar Hyuuga*
1. FlasBack

Whahhahah ini chap pertama saya,jadi kalo ada kesalaha maafin yah.**warning:OCC,ABAL,GAJHE,TYPO dll **

Buat Readers,'hati-hati' kalo gak review** tak sobek-sobek mulutmu ***digetok pake tongkat baseball*.Hahahah yang penting,** Reviewnya **ok ^o^.**  
**

**Hmm,Kenapa?**

**NaruHina**

**Flashback**

Pagi ini Naruto sedang berlibur,mengahbiskan waktunya di rumah _mewah_nya yang sedang memainkan sarapan sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

(naruto adalah anak orang kaya dan berkehidupan serba mewah,tapi tidak sombong Naruto adalah anak yang ramah,sopan,tapi jelalatan terus dan cerewet)

**Flashback**

Naruto teringat masa kecilnya tentang kejadian hari yang tak akan terlupakan bagi-Nya dimana ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan bertemu seseorang yang sangat _lembut_ yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..,I-ibu j-jangan pergi hiks..hiks..",Naruto menanggis,dihadapan ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Sudalah Naruto jangan menangis lagi tak ada gunanya menangis dihadapan ibu,dia tak akan kembali lebih baik kau mendo'akannya nak",kata seseorang dengan lembut yang lain yang bukan adalah ayah Naruto sendiri,Minato.

"Hiks.. tapi,kenapa I-ibu p-pergi ?,hiks.. hiks..",tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"A-anaku,lebih baik kau meninggalkan ruangngan ini..!",perintah Minato.

"T-tapi,kenapa?",tanya Naruto ladi.

"L-lebih baik kau meninggal kan ruanggan ini,sebab aku tidak ingin kau putus asa menjalani hidupmu nak",jelas Minato.

Akhinya naruto mau menurutiperintah pergi ke ruang melihat seorang anak sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

_'Ah sial.. ada anak perempuan melihatku,ia tidak boleh melihatku sedang menangis' _batin Naruto.

"Eh..?,kenapa kau menangis?",tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang berwarna ungu,dengan mata lavendernya dan membawa boneka _teddy bearnya _yang berwarna coklat.

"A-a..,A-ah a-aku t-tidak menangis.",elak Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"T-tapi,aku tadi melihatmu menangis.",jawab anak perempuan berambut indigo itu.

"A-anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis..!karna seorang anak laki-laki, akan menjadi pemimpin yang harus tegar"elak Naruto (lagi) dengan sedikit terbata-bata,"Terus,kamu kesini mau ngapain?",lanjut Naruto.

"Hmm.. hari ini nenekku sedang sakit.",jawab anak berambut indigo itu,"Em.., kamu kesini lagi apa?",lanjut anak berambut indigo itu.

"A-aku..,I-ibuku meninggal.."jawab Naruto sambil menundukan kepala,menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Emm.. kalau begitu a-aku minta maaf yah",jawab anak berambut indigo dengan terbata-bata,"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu _teddy bear_ku untukmu,ia akan menemanimu saat kau sedih,takut,dan senang",kata anak berambut indigo itu sambil menyodorkan _teddy bear_nya.

"_A-arigato gozaimasu_",jawab naruto agak terbata-bata,"Ta-tapi ti-tidak apa-apa?,jika a-aku menerima ini?,na-nanti bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku _ikhlas _kok"jawab anak berambut indigo itu,menjabaw seluruh pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya.

Sekarang Naruto hanya perempuan yang berambut indigo itu pun tersenyum pada Naruto yang sekarang hanya terdiam,ia tersenyum dengan serabut merah (gini ya nulisnya?,bener ga sih?) di membuat anak perempuan berambut indigo itu terlihat manis di hadapan naruto sekarang pipi Naruto memerah,lalu gadis itu tertawa Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Emm.., maaf tapi kalu boleh tanya,namamu siapa?",tanya Naruto dengan pipinya yang masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Eh.. na-namaku,namaku-."

baru saja anak yang berambut indigo,bermata lavender,dan manis itu di panggil kakanya dengan panggilan 'dik ayo pulang'.Gadis indigo itu pun pergi menuju sumber suara mau tidak mau,Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa nama anak berambut indigo yang manis (menurutnya) itu.

"Naruto.."

"A-ah i-iya",jawab naruto menuju sumber suara

"Naruto,ayo kita pulang!",perintah Minato kepada anaknya,Naruto.

"I-iya",jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir itu di perjalanan.

"Naruto,boneka siapa yang kau bawa?",tanya Minato penasaran boneka siapa yang dibawa naruto.

"A-ah ini,ini tadi Naru-kun dikasih oleh seorang anak perempuan.",jawab Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Minato yang lain yang bukan adalah ayah kandungnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah yang sepi tanpa seorang ibu namun mewah.

Naruto adalah seorang anak orang kaya,yang mempunyai saham sampai keluar negri.

"Aku pulang.",kata Minato dan Naruto berbarengan.

**End of Flashback**

"I-IBU.. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU IBU..."

**End of chapter one**

**eh maaf yah padahal udah aku baca lagi dan di edit-edit kalo da salah maaf yah.  
**

* * *

**TalkShow**

**Minato:"**wah Naru-kun punya pacar whahahahahahahah,saya senang heheh anaku mengikuti jejakku hehe.",senyum-senyum gajhe.

**kokoneechansaiiankhinata**:"wah naru cuarng aku juga masih jomblo tau single (beneran) gitu,ayo siapa mau!" ,(promosi).

**Naruto**:"wah itu sihh... **MLDLKLHL** whahahah lagian siapa yang mau sama kamu whahahahhahaha.",ketawa guling-guling.

**kokoneechansaiiankhinata**:"apaan tuh?"bingung kayak orang bego.

**Naruto dan Minato**: "itu sih MASALAH LOE,DERITA LOE,KASIAN DEH LOEH ...,HAKAN LEBOK whahaahahahahhahah"sambil ketawa sekeras-kerasnya,saking keras kepala author itu deh ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Ya udah yah segini dulu ceritanya ,dan tolong jreng..jreng..jreng (bawa-bawa gitar GJ laih)

**Reviewnya ou.. ou.. wooo...**

**Readers:**"woyy gendeng,geus mah soara author teh ancur lebur pake bas deui (artinya:woyy berisik,udah tau suara author teh jelek pake bas lagih)", *author dibawa ke R.S lagi gara-gara dilemparin batu bata*.

Yang pasti **REVIEWNYA YAH.**


	2. Diawali Pertemuan, Diakhiri First Kiss

**Kita liat balesan REVIEW dulu yah.**

**Aojiru no sekai:** Ohoi.. Author baru ya? selamat datang dan salam kenal~^^  
hehehe.. Fictnya bagus kok, cuma mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki, misalnya sehabis tanda koma(,) hendaklah diberikan spasi, juga sehabis tanda kutip(") jangan dikasi tanda baca lagi, tanda baca seperti koma, titik atau yang lainnya sebaiknya dipakai sebelum tanda kutip tersebut, dan kalau sudah ada tanda tanya(?) atau tanda seru(!) sebelum tanda kutip("), maka tanda titik(.) dan koma(,) tidak diperlukan lagi (tidak usah ditulis).

okey, kayaknya segitu aja, kip wraiting en tetep semangat.. ditunggu chap selanjutnya.^^

long live NaruHina  
ciao ^^

**Kokoneechansaiiankhinata:** Iya aku author baru makasih buat review,sama saran atau flame sebenarnya, aku gak tau

**OraRi HinaRa:** lowpun msh ad k'slahan tp ficx bguz.,  
mo nax, ap artix 'hakan lebok'? Itu bhsa sunda y?  
Senpai, apdet cpt y…

**Kokoneechansaiiankhinata:** iya masih banyak kesalahan habis komputerku ngadat dan otaku juga ngadat hehe (Author belegug), soal 'hakan lebok' itu mah artinya sama aja kaya 'puas tah' dan emang itu bahasa sunda (Author tinggal di Bandung).

**SatsukiSodeMugetsu5:** Salam kenal.. Huhu.. Dtunggu chapter slnjutnya..  
Koreksi, mungkin yg dmaksud adlh semburat merah bukan serabut merah.. Haha..

**Kokoneechansaiiankhinata: **bener itu semburat aku juga aneh padahal pas itu udah di edit, aku juga ga tau.

**Naruto punya Masasi Khisimoto.**

**NaruHina, sedikit SasuSaku**

**Chapter 2, Diawali Pertemuan, Diakhiri First Kiss**

**WARNING:ABAL,OOC stadium akhir,yaoi dll**

Daripada sang author loba bacot,mending mulai gak?.

Ok , chapter 2, Diawali Pertemuan, Diakhiri First Kiss dimulai!.

**Chapter 2, Diawali Pertemuan, Diakhiri First Kiss**

**Kediaman Namikaze **

Sinar mentari telah menyinari bumi yang lembut penghuni bumi, namun tidak di pewaris clan clan Namikaze yang sedang berteriak, meneriakan sebuah nama dan sa'at itu juga, sa'at dimana hari ini Minato sedang melakukan kesibukanya yaitu itu juga Minato sang tuan rumah mendengar teriakan anaknya pewaris clan Namikaze, dengan rasa khawatir menghantuinya ia (Minato) berlari kecil menuju

'Ya ampun Naruto apa yang terjadi sih'batin Minato.

**Ruang Makan**

"N-naruto..,kau kenapa pant, pant, pant.., hei Naruto."Tanya Minato ngos-ngosan, dan yang ia dapatkan Naruto sedang berciuman dengan lantai, "Whahahahhahahahahha huahah ap-apa yang hahah ter-ja-ja-terjadi naru whahah sampai kau ber-ber hahaha bermersaan dengan lantai hahaha.."Minato mengahiri pertanyaannya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei.., he-hei ini tidak lucu otousan (gini yah nulisnya) !"Naruto membentak Minato karena, ia pikir ini tidak lucu (emang).

"Maaf-kan otousanmu ini yah habis tingkahmu ini ada-ada saja!"seru Minato menghibur Naruto yang tertimpa 'musibah itu'.

"Ya.., ya.. Naru maafkan "Naruto mengendus kesal karena otousannya dan terutama, 'dirinya' yang konyol.

"Hhh…, sudalah lebih baik kau jalan-jalan sajalah dari pada kau makin gila di sini."kata Minato dengan ekspresi menghibur.

"oke.., oke.."jawab Naruto yang masih kesal, karena kejadian itu.

Hari semakin siang, mentari mulai merajarela angin-angin membawa hawa menyambut Naruto dengan hangat.

'Dasar otousan, bisanya mentertawai lah, menyuruhlah … hhh jadi bosan'batin Naruto sambil menerawang langit ia mengingat, beruntung pernah bertemu orang yang lebih manis dari Naruto 'asyik sendiri' dan tidak memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan alias 'matanya jelalatan', ia menubruk seorang gadis.

BRUK..!

"Aww.."kata mereka berdua,bersamaan.

"Ah.., gomensai"Naruto meminta maaf karena kesalahanya tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Ah..,ini juga salahku kok!aku sangangat tidak memperhatikan jalan.",jawab gadis itu dengan Membelakan mata tidak habis pikir bisa ada gadis yang ingin disalahkan meskipun ia tidak salah,biasanya juga mereka langsung bilang 'yah sepantasnya kau minta maaf', 'makanya kalau jalan liat-liat dong', 'kau ini bagai mana sih ga punya mata yah', yah itu lah yang biasanya dikatan cewe lain kalo ditabrak atau menabrak mereka ga mau disalahkan sedikitpun, plus 'centil'.

'Hmm menarik'batin Naruto.

"Eh.., perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto"jawab Naruto membusungkan dada pertanda bangga, siapa yang tidak bangga mempunyai clan dan nama marga yang yah, bisa dibilang _'familiar'_, di telinga orang.

"Ohh.., ternyata kau pewaris clan Namikaze yang terkenal itu yah."jawab gadis itu,menangapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Ehm.., ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa yah, nona?"Naruto menanyakan, nama gadis itu dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Eh.., iya namaku Hyuga Hinata, kau bisa memanggilku Hinata"jawab Hinata, sambil berdiri dihadapan Naruto.(sekarang mereka berdua sudah berdiri)

"Wow.., Hinata pewaris.. clan Hyuga itu yah wah hebat sekali"Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Hinata."Kau hebat sekali ya mempunyai nama yang indah, keluarga yang terhormat dan bermartabad di mata orang, beruntung sekali kau mempunyai keluarga seperti itu."Jawab Naruto, Hinata hannya membisu mendengar petkataan -tiba keheningan melanda keadaan mereka, mereka sedang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing kemudian Naruto membuka mulut pertanda akan memulai, pembicaraan.

"Hinata mau tidak jalan-jalan ke taman ?"Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan dan seketika, kata-kata itu berhasil membuat pipi hinata blushing.

"Em.., eh ba-bagaimana yah aku sih mau t-tapi..,"kata-kata Hinata terputus,karena sedang memikirkan tawaran jalan-jalan bersama Naruto."Hmm.., baiklah lagi pula di rumahku tidak ada orang, jadi aku ikut bersamamu!"seru Hinata bersemangat, Naruto hanya tersenyum 'khasnya'.Di taman.

**Di Konoha International Park (KIP)**

"Hmm akhirnya sampai juga, hah senangnya bias sampai.."kata Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis."Hh.., jadi kita mau kemana dulu Hinata?"Tanya terkejut dan terbangun dari lamunannya (emang ngelamun apaan yah authornya juga ga 'tahu'?).

"Kalau begitu kita kesana saja, ya kesana di tempat itu tempat favoritku."jawab Hinata.

"Oohh.., disana yang ada banyak bunga lavender dan ada danau kecilnya kan ?"Naruto mencoba mengenali, tempat kesukaan atau '_favorit_' Hinata.

"Hmm.., "Hinata menjawab dengan,sedikit anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"seru Naruto dengan bersemangat,dan tanpa disadari Naruto berlari kecil dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"A-ah.., hmm Naruto."Hinata berteriak kecil, karena ia kaget dengan aksi Naruto.'Hmm menarik' batin Hinata.

"Haah sampai ini kan tempat 'favoritmu' Hyuga Hinata?"Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata, dan sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"I-iya.E-e Na-Naruto t-a-tanganm-mu."Hinata mengingatkan Naruto bahwa, 'tanggan-Nya' masih memeggang Naruto sudah dihiasi oleh pipi yang memerah.

"Oh.., i-iya."Naruto, langsung melepaskan pegenganya pada tangan Hinata."Go-gomensai., "Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf pada menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, untuk menyembunyikan groginya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok."Hinata tersenyum yang sangat tulus dan sekarang Hinata terlihat sangat manis.

'Senyuman itu,jangan-jangan..-' batin Naruto 'Agghhh.., tidak-tidak aggh' seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Naruto kau kenapa ?"Tanya Hinata hawatir.

"E-eh.., ga apa-apa kok."Naruto menjawab dengan, (agak) terbata-bata, Hinata hanya 'ber ouhh'.

'Aneh.,pasti ada yang gak penampilanku norak?apa aku menyebalkan yah?aduh bagaimana ini, bagaimana kalau dia berpikir macam-macam tentangku, aduh bagaimana ini?'Hinata hawatir sesuatu akan terjadi iapun menggelengkan kepala, iapun langsung blushing .

Keheninganpun melanda mereka berdua (lagi?).Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hi-Hinata kita cari tempat duduk yuk."Naruto mengusulkan,untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Eh-iya, dari tadi kita belum duduk yah?"

"Hm."

"Eh, disana ada, tempat duduk kosong disana saja yu!"Naruto meihat dibawah pohon sakura yang besar itu ada tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan, sepertinya nyaman dududk disitu.

"Ok."Hinata menjawab iapun jadi teringat, apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya waktu berkunjung ke konoha ia bersama teman-temanya melihat pohon sakura yang ia tempati mereka sekarang

**FlasBack (FB).**

'Hari yang cerah, untuk berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman'pikir Hinata.

Skip , Ke Taman itu Hinata hanya bertiga.

"Hei Hinata kau lihat pohon sakura itu, yang paling besar itu."jawab teman hinata (ciri-cirinya: berambut ungu, matanya lavender 'tapi bukan kaya Hinata',tinggi saat itu kira-kira 145 cm, kulitnya putih bersih)

"Hmm.., ya aku melihatnya."Jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

"Hei kalian dengar tidak isu tentang, barang siapa yang berciuman di bawah pohon sakura itu disengaja atau tidak akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia dan barang siapa yang bertengkar dibawah pohon sakura itu mereka akan menjadi musuh, untuk jangka waktu yang lama."jelas teman Hinata dengan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah itu Kinai-chan?"Tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya.(yg ciri-cirinya itu loh)

"Itu benar Hinata"jawab Akira."Hmm kalau kalian tidak percaya coba saja"lanjutnya (ciri-ciri:rambut pirang, mata kecoklatan, kulit putih bersih.)

"Akira-chan,kau dapat darimana tentang isu itu?"tanya Kinai-chan.

"Aku?temanku pernah kejadian jadi aku tau, lagi pula kata orang sini juga begitu."jawab Akira-chan dengan, (yah kata orang judes nan ketus) muka yang judes lalu berpaling lah mukanya kea rah lain(angkuh).

**End FlashBack.**

'Haah… bagaimana, bagaimana kalau aku berciuman dengan Naruto aku, aku akan jadi- hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhh, apa yang dipikirkan sih Hinata.'hinata langsung geleng-geleng yang melihat itu langsung heran 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Hianta, apa yang dipikirkanya yah?ah lebih baik aku tanyakan saja dengan orangnya langsung.'batin Naruto.

"Hinata kau kenapa?"Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Eh, ng-ngga kok gada apa-apa."Jawab Hinata agak yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata hanya beroh."Eh Hinata, "kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus namun Hinata langsung menanggapi.

"Ada apa Naruto?"Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, ano itu kau mau beli minum tidak?"Tanya Naruto, yang karena malunya (Naruto pertama kali menawari minum kepada wanita) mukanya sekarang seperti sihiasi selai '_strawberry_'.Hinatahanya menjawab 'iya'saja, Lalu dengan sigap Naruto langsung membeli minuman. skip beli minum.(wah Author yang malas masa, beli minum juga mesti di skip ?)

"Hei Hinata"teriak Naruto dari kejauhan tiba-tiba kaki Naruto tersandung ..

GUBRAK..!

Sekarang wajah Hinata dan Naruto ?karena sekarang wajah mereka sudah berdekatan dan, sekarang bibir Hinata tertimpa bibir OMG(Author langsung dikeprak reader's). Setelah 10 detik berciuman,mereka langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ahhh, go-gomensai Hinata-chan, gomen Hinata-chan aku tidak bermaksud kok maaf yah."Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata, karena kecerobohannya tadi Naruto dapet '_first kiss' _dengan Hinata pewaris clan Hyga sekarang Hinata menundukan kepalanya yang membuat banyangan di sekujur mukanya, agar menutupi muka Hinata yang mukanya sekarang sudah seperti buah '_strawberry'_.

"Ahh.., i-iya t-tidak apa-apa kok."jawab Hinata, menggampuni Naruto yang sekarang udah berhenti sembah sujud ke Hinata karena takut dicincang Hiasi (ayah Hinata).(dicincang Naruto)

'Tuh kan bener bakal kejadian, huuuuuuuuuh akukan belum boleh dapet '_first kis' _dulu sebelum Neji bisa mati aku kalau Neji-niisan tau soal ini' batin Hinata (Neji ngancem Hinata,kalau dia gak boleh dapet dulu sebelum Neji'_first kiss'_ ).

"Ahh Hinata aku mau Tanya sesuatu, "kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus.

"Ada apa?kau mau menanyakan apa Naruto?apa ada yang aneh denganku Naruto?"Hinata langsung mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Hinata aku-"

**To be continued…**

**End of chapter 2**

Author (saya) lagi cape nan males bikin talk show, lain kali aja yah.

Sampai berjumba di chapter depan.

Eh, iya Author mau bilang sesuatu..

GOMEN telat update hehe.. gomen yah reader's gomen.

makasih yang udah ngasih Reviewnya makasih ya, dan Review lagi yah.


	3. Apa Kau?

Hallo, kokonee balik lagi pasti banyak yang kangen yah? (cuih amit), Maaf yah readers kokonee telat reader mari kita liat **REVIEW **yang kemaren yosh ini dia,

**OraRi HinaRa: **

yah, tobeco..

Jd p'nasrn.,..

Apdet lg senpai 8)

**Kokonee: **yah, ini dah apdet tapi maaf yah telat.

**Aojiru no Sekai: **

hoho.. nih Ao balik lagih^^

oh, yg Ao kasih itu bukan Flame kok, tapi saran, biar Fict Kokonee makin bagus lagih, maap ya kalau menyinggung..^^

.

hoo, naruto mau ngomong apa tuh, jangan-jangan..^^

.

fast update ya^^

**Kokonee: **yah, maaf yah telat apdet, sama makasih buat saranya yah senpai.

Yah review kemaren cuman dikit tapi gak apa-apa.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto punyanya M. Khishimoto.

**Apa.., Kau..?**

* * *

**Chapter kemarin **

Naruto cimuman sama Hinata."Hinata aku-".apa yang akan Naruto katakan? Hmm, baca aja sendiri dan temukan jawabanya! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Hmm, kenapa?**

Waktu menjukan sekarang sudah menjelang sore di mana ada dua insan yang sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hinata aku -"

"Hmm.. ada apa Naruto?"Tanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Hinata.., apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"Naruto menundukan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"A...aku juga tidak tau, oh ya ampun aku harus segara pulang Naruto a-"belum selesai Hinata pamit Naruto langsung berdiri dan mencegat tangan Hinata.

"Hei.., Hinata tidak baik wanita pulang sendiri"

"Ah Naruto sudah terlalu banyak direpotkan lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja dan itu-"

"HINATA..!"seseorang berlari kecil menuju Hinata,berambut coklat,dan cerewet itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah Kiba tidak usah berteriak inikan tempat umum bukan hutan!"Hinata mengomel di depan Kiba yang sudah ada didepanya.

"Ah.., Hinata iya aku tahu, ngomong-ngomong dia siapa Hinata?"tanya pria berambut coklat itu ya dia, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Di..dia k-ke-kekasihku k-ku"jawab Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Kiba ia juga tau Kiba suka dengan sahabatnya Mari-chan.

"Hmm.., selamat ya Hinata"Naruto menundukan sedikit menundukan kepalanya Hinata yang menyadari itu melihat mata Naruto, dilihatnya kesedihan yang terpancar di dalam mata Naruto 'Hmm Naruto ada apa denganmu?'batin Hinata.

"Oh ya, Kiba ini Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto ini Kiba Inuzuka"Hinata memperkenalkan temannya ke temanya.

"Panggil saja aku Kiba"Kiba menyalami tangan Naruto.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto"Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Kiba

"Oh ya Hinata ayo kita pulang!"seru kiba

"Ah i-iya"Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Naruto, yang ia tinggalkan sendiri.

"Ah Naruto aku-"belum Hinata selesai bicara Naruto sudah angkat bicara"Ah tidak apa-apa Hinata, oh ya sampai jumpa Hyuga, Hinata"Naruto tersenyum dengan seringai khasnya namun Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanya, dan Hinata tau akan kesedihan yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranya.

Naruto langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba, menuju rumahnya.

Sesampai di rumah Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, dan memikirkan kejadian yang sangat membahagiakan dan menyedihkan.

"Hmm Hinata.., Aaaggghhh ada apa dengan ku? apa aku menyukainya? kenapa aku sangat sedih saat 'dia' bilang 'dia' sudah bertunangan? kenapa? kenapa? agggghhh... "Naruto mengeluh dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_*pernahkah engkau merasa _  
_di dalam hati ini sepi tanpamu_  
_pernahkah engkau berpikir_  
_sakitnya hatiku saat dirimu meninggalkan diriku*_

**Hinata Point of View's**

apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto? apa dia marah padaku? kenapa dia begitu sedih saat mendengar aku sudah bertunangan? oh ya tuhan kenapa aku 'jatuh cinta' saat aku sudah 'diikat benang merah' kenapa? hah apa yang aku katakan apa aku ? kenapa? kenapa aku harus dijodohkan, dijodohkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku dan begitu pula sebaliknya..,Kenapa? tiba-tiba lelehan air mata keluar dari mata lavender Hinata, dan itu spontan mengagetkan Kiba yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hei Hinata kenapa kau menangis"Tanya kiba khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah menghawatirkanku lagi pula tadi aku kelilipan saja jadi aku menangis..,mu heheh"Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang mendalam yang pertama kali ia ..

**Normal Point of View's**

_* mungkinkah saat indah bersamamu  
takkan terulang lagi dalam hidupku  
dan akankah ku jalani hidup ini  
tanpa cinta darimu di sampingku, di sampingku*_

Yah mungkin saat-saat indah Hinata dan Naruto taakan terulang, mungkin itulah yang sedang melanda pikiran Naruto dan Hinata saat ini.

Malam sunyi senyap, malam yang sangat menyakitkan hati seorang pemuda yang saat ini menginjak umur 17 tahun, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hei Naruto! cepat tidur besok kaukan masuk sekolah lagi!"Perintah ayah Naruto, Minato.

"Yah..,yah! Hhh menyebalkan."Naruto melihat jam tanganya yang menunjukan 09.00 tepat."Hhh... besok sekolah, menyebalkan"yah Naruto terkenal sebagai anak yang pintar (lumayan), mempunyai tampang rupawan, kaya, namun ia sangat malas Walaupun seperti itu tidak sedikit yang memnyukainya, contohnya: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Mikai Tonada, dll... (it's not NaruSaku fic).Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk dan mulai memikirkan 'Hhh.., bagaimana nantinya tampang jodohku yah?' yah itulah yang sedanga mengganggu pikiran Naruto tidak bisa tidur ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari HP-nya dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

Pagi Harinya...

"Hhh sekarang jam berapa?" naruto yang masih 1/2 sadar melihat ke arah jam wekernya dan... menunjukan pukul 06.30 tepat, terjadi keheningan sesaat.. dan..

.1

.2

.3

"Waaaaaaa... sudah jam 06.30 waaa bagaimana ini?"Naruto panik sekali karena Hari ini hari pertama masuk dan pelajaran pertama adalah peljaran Kakashi-sensei, sejarah.

"Huhuhuh aku harus cepat"Naruto yang panik mengambil langkah untuk segera cepat-cepat, dan akhirnya semua siap kecuali.. sarapan pagi."Ayah aku tidak sarapan dulu, karena aku sudah telat!"itu lah yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum menaiki Bugatti Veyron miliknya.

SKIIP sekolah

"K-kakashi-sensei m-ma-maaf aku terlambat"Naruto munundukkan badanya (sambil menutup mata saat sampai kelas) dan tersenyum ala Khasnya, setelah didapati ternyata Kakashi belum datang, murid-murid dari tadi ingin mentertawai Naruto (tapi ditahan sekuat mungkin) melihat Naruto dengan aneh.

"Hei dobe, untuk apa kau bersikap aneh dasar dobe!"orang ini mengatai perkataan yang tidak ingin di dengar Naruto, laki-laki ini sangat pintar, tampan, dan kaya (tentu saja karena hanya orang-orang yang kaya yang bisa memasuki sekolah yang sangat elit di kota konoha) dia adalah saingan Naruto setelah Sai & Neji.

"Ah kau, dasar teme!" yah orang ini biasa di panggil teme dan, tentu saja orang ini bernama Sasuke kita lihat daftar anak yang populer!

**Hyuuga Neji & Tenten.**

Neji, neji orangnya mempunyai wajah yang lumayan tampan, jenius, berwibawa, orangnya imut, jenius (apalagi biologi), lumayan berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

**Sakura Haruno & Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura Haruno lumayan pintar, cantik (walaupun begitu saya seorang sakura heter), termasuk cewe terpopuler, masuk club pencinta Naruto, yah sayangnya dia jenong/berkening sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha orangnya cool banget, ganteng banget, pinter banget, dan termasuk orang terpopuler di berdua hanya seorang teman atau bisa dibilang musuh.

**Shikamaru Nara & Temari.**

Hmm... yang satu orangnya jenius banget tapi males, yang satu cantik, pinter, tapi cerewet hhh... yah begitulah keadaan sepasang sendal jepit(di injek-injek sampe author mau mati), eh salah denk sepasang kekasih.

**Ino yamanaka & Sai.**

Penjaga toko bunga yang bisa di bilang cantik, cerewet, pandai merangkai bunga jepang, dll di satuin sama orang yang pinter dalam seni (terutama menggambar) , cakep, kalem, bakal jadi seru, kalau mereka di satuin heheh.

**Kiba Inuzuka, Roock lee, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi.**

Kelompok empat serangkai yang satu pikiranya keperluan peliharanya aja, yang satu semngat dan PD-nya berlebihan, yang satu misterius banget, dan yang satu pikiranya maaakaaannn... aja kelompok yang mempunyai sifat berbeda-beda namun klop banget, bisa dibilang aneh hmm mungkin?

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang populer, cuman author capek.

**Kita sharing lagi! (anak cewek paling diincar dan populer)**

**Ino Yamanaka** populer dan diincar? karena sifatnya yang seperti yang tadi dijelaskan lah membuat dia paling diincar.

**Tenten** yang agak kalem, dan imut membuatnya jadi yang terpopuler dan diincar.

**Hinata Hyugaa**..., orangnya cantik, imut, baik, dan sopan jadi tidak salah kalau dia jadi yang terbaik.(Hinata akan menjadi anak yang terpopuler setelah dia masuk ke konoha high school)

**Temari**, cantik, dewasa gak salah donk dia jadi yang terpopuler dan diincar?

dan terakhir **Sakura** dia yang terakhir karena kekurangnya yaitu jenong jadi dia tidak terlalu ?

(Sekali lagi saya seorang Sakura.H Hateer)

**Cowok terpopuler dan diincar.**

**Sasuke Uchiha** yang 99.9% sempurna membuatnya sangat terkenal.

**Sai** menyamai Sasuke Uchiha bahkan persentase kesempurnaan mungkin 100% hanya karena dia terlalu misterius dia tidak bisa jadi no.1.

**Neji Hyuuga**, orang yang jenius dal kalem membuatnya sangat terkenal.

**Gara**, cool, dan kaya membuatnya sangat terkenal

**Shikamaru Nara** yang IQnya diatas rata-rata manusia membuat cewek-cewek tergila-gila.

**Kiba Inuzuka** yang mempunyai sifat ceroboh membuatnya harus menempati no.4.

**Aburame Shino** yang selalu menutupi dirinya dengan sesuatu membuatnya menjadi no.5.

**Roock lee**, diajak ngomong pasti tentang semangat dan membuat orang didekatnya bosan.

**Kankuro** selalu mengurus dirinya sndiri, membuatnya tidak terlalu diincar.

**Choji Akimichi**selalu memikirkan makan itulah kekuranganya.

terakhir adalah **Naruto Uzumaki**, terlalu ceroboh dan lumayan idiot yang sangat membuatnya terperosok.

yah itulah anak-anak terpopuler di cerita!

"Hei Sasuke jangan kau ganggu Naruto-kun!"Sentak seseorang beramut pink, Sakura.

"Hei lihat Kakashi-sensei datang"Sentak seseorang.

Tap.,tap.,tap suara pijakan kaki makin mendekat dan sepertinya ada suara yang lain dan..

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, pagi ini kita kedatangan anak baru!jadi saya harap kalian bisa berhubungan baik denganya..,"jelas wali kelas panjang lebar.

"Selamat pagi semua namaku, Hinata Hyuuga, aku bersal dari klan Hyuuga rumahku dekat dengan Konoha Internasional Park."semua anak laki-laki mencatat alamat, nama, klan meskipun mereka tau itu sama saja cari mati (dengan Neji).

"Silahkan Hyuuga menempati tempat duduk yang diujung sana sebelah kanan Naruto."

"Hinata, ...aku mau m-minta maaf soal kemarin"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."Hinata menampilkan senyumnya setelah kata-katanya selesai.

"Ehem.., Naruto tolong jangan mengobrol saat pelajaran!"bentak percakapan Naruto dan Hinata ada mata yang memandang, ada mata yang tidak .., siapa?

Kriiing... teng..,tong..,teng.. istirahat berbunyi, saatnya melepas lelah setalah pelajaran.

"Hei.., kau.. em Hinata!"teriak seseorang dari belakang Hinata menoleh kebelakang ternyata dia adaalah teman sekelasnya, Tenten dan Ino.

"Ehh.., apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga memanggilku?"Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kami cuman mau mengajakmu istirahat bersama!"ajak Ino dan Tenten, yah mereka bahkan cepat sekali akrab dengan orang lain.

**Kantin KHS.**

"Eh Hinata, Tenten pesan makanan dulu yuk aku lapar nih!"Ajak Ino

"Hmm, Boleh-boleh menurumu Hinata?"sedari melihat Hinata.

"Aku ikut kalian saja"Jawab Hinata sedari melihat Ino dan Tenten, Hinata lalu mengecek celananya dan "HAH.., kenapa Hp-ku tidak ada?"

"Ah.., mungkin Hp tertinggal"Tanya Tenten.

"Ah iya mungkin sebentar ya, oh ya kalian pesan makan duluan saja aku mau menggambil HP-ku dulu."Hinata langsung lari ke atas kelas

**Kelas XII-A.**

"Hah.. akhirnya aku sampai!"yah menaiki tangga yang lumayan, wah pasti membuat capek.

"Hhh ya akhirnya kau sampai, nyonya... Hyuga"seru seseorang dari belakang(dengan nada yang tinggi).

"Ah... si-si-si-siapa kau apa mau-mu?"tanya Hinata yang masih dalam posisi yang sama (tdk menoleh), saat Hinata menoleh.. "Ka-ka-kau! Sakura Haruno! mau apa kau?"Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hmmm..., mau-ku.. mau-ku adalah..."Kata-kata Sakura terpotong dan...

"AAAHHHHHGG..."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA.**

**MARI LIHAT TALK SHOW.**

* * *

**Sasuke**:Hmm kok peranku, begitu yah?

**Kokonee**:Hehe sengaja, biar seru gitu heheh.

**Sakura**:Hmmp perasaan aku gag jenong deh! (sambil megang-megang jidat)

**Hinata**:Kokonee makasih ya sekarang peranku gag jadi orang pemalu terus!(semangat 45)

**Naruto**:Kok aku peringkat terakhir sih.(sambil ngeliat peringkat anak populer)

**Sai**:Wow aku keDua gile, ternyata gw ganteng donk.(Ngeliat ke kaca)

**Ino**:Kyaaa... Sai-ku Ganteng deh.(teriak-teriak GJ)

**Kiba**:Hhhh.., lumayan-lumayan aku madih ada diatas Naruto kok, hehe.

**Choji**:Iya aku juga gak nyangka.

**Shikamaru**: ZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz..

**Temari**:Ah gag seru, eh SHIKAMARU jangan tidur mulu dimana-mana kerjanya tidur aja!(bawa golok)

**Shino**:Hei siapa yang ngambil serangga alit gw!

**Roock lee**:Udah jangan mikirin serangga.., tetap semangat, ayo semangat semuanya! (Lari-lari Gj)

**Neji**:Yang satu sama aja gak ada bedanya.(nutup mata pasrah)

**Tenten**:Hahh.. iya bener!(sama kayak Neji)

**Kokonee**:Ah yang penting, untuk semuanya **Reviewnya yah jangan lupa.**

**All Character**:BERISIK...!

* * *

**UNTUK SEMUANYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAH!**

**untuk para readers yang sudah lama menunggu apdetan cerita ini saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang setia menunggu apdetan cerita ini terima kasih.**


	4. Apa ini Cinta?

Wahahahaha...! kokonee kembali lagi bro.., dan hari ini lagi seneng banget soalnya aku diterima Morgan *Digetok Morgan* Ok, ok It's just kidding ok... BTW pada kangen yah *GRmode:ON, R: wah, mulai lagi nieh orang!-kokonee dihajar masal sampe sekarat*. Eh, aku lama banget yah apdet chapnya soalnya aku tuh ccd abis. OK dari pada kita lama basa dan basi mending kita langsung jah yah... *kokonee habis ide*

Naruto punya gw *dihajar sampe mati* ok.., ok Naruto punya Mashasi Khishimoto

**Apa ini Cinta?**

**Warning : ooc, abal, gaje inside**

**Genre : Romence dan sedikit humor... ^^'**

Chapter 4, hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter kemarin.

"Ah... si-si-si-siapa kau apa mau-mu?"tanya Hinata yang masih dalam posisi yang sama (tdk menoleh), saat Hinata menoleh.. "Ka-ka-kau! Sakura Haruno! mau apa kau?"Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hmmm..., mau-ku.. mau-ku adalah..."Kata-kata Sakura terpotong dan...

"AAAHHHHHGG..."

* * *

"ARRGGHHHH..."

"Ahahaha..." Tawa Sakura yang menggelegar seisi ruangan itu terdengar sangat menakutkan.. dan mengerikan. Sakura tertawa bebas dia terlihat senang telah menyiksa orang yang merebut cintanya.

"Hiks... Hiks ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini? hiks pa sebenarnya salahku? hiks.." Bibir Hinata bergetar dia rasakan kesakitan yang sangat hebat walau, hanya dengan jambakan semata.

"Ahaha.. apa! apa salahmu? ahahaha salahmu adalah... -" Belum selesai dia melanjutkan kata-katanya seseorang membuka pintu...

"Hinata!" Naruto kaget, oh! bukan, bukan kaget tapi sangat-sangat kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" Lanjutnya.

"N-Naruto!" Melihat Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ada dihapannya berharap, semua ini hanya mimpi. Sakura pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Hinata tanpa sadar, dan melihat ke arah Hinata sejenak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto "I-ini bukan seperti apa yang kau bayangkan i-ini.." belum selesai dia melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Lalu apa, APA INI?" Dia menekankan kata-kata apa ini, Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya "Ayo..., kita pergi dari sini, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS " Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata langsung meraih tangan Naruto dan langsung pergi menghilang dihadapan Sakura.

"K-kenapa Naruto hiks.. k-kenapa, kenapa kau membelnya? kenapa tidak aku hiks hiks kenapa?" Kaki Sakura bergetar seakan tak sanggup menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri dan akhirnya diapun jatuh, dia menundukan kepalanya "Apa..?apa.. ini yang namanya cinta?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat.. sangat sakit.

sementara itu di ruang **UKS**

"Naruto terima kasih kau telah menolongku, aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak ada bagaimana nasibku nanti, terimakasih" Kata Hinata menunduk malu.., dan mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya err trauma?

"Haha iya. Eh, tapi ekspresi mu lucu sekali., loh!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang khas Manado. *dirasenggan Naruto*

"Haah kau ini tidak menghargai aku HUH" Keluh Hinata disertai muka jutek yang dibuat-buat.*K:OH tidak hinata jutek, kiamat sudah dekat, kiamat sudah dekat! -Dihajar, Dicekek, dilindes dan berbagai tindakan yang membuat author sekarat*

"Ahah iya.., iya. Eh nanti dulu aku jadi ingat sesuatu...hmm"Naruto teringat sesuatu (gak biasanya...) *ditonjokin Naruto*. Ia merogoh sakunya mencari suatu benda ato apaan tau ah gelap *author sekarat* sementara Hinata hanya bisa bengong menunggu hasil pending BBnya, Eh salah sambil menunggu barang apa yang dikeluarkannya.. *Sekarat R: AGAIN!*

"AHA! ini dia" Menunjukan tiket karnaval... pada Hinata.

"Waah.. aku ingin sekali ke karnaval!"Ungkap Hinata polos, yah wajar selama ini Hiashi selalu mengurungnya jadi ga bebas deh.., kasian. *dicekek Hinata*

"Ehm.., aku ingin mengajakmu Hinata ja-jadi kalau sore ini, bisa?"Tanya naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal plus blushing yang menghiasi kueh tart author *Readers pada demo* eh, salah-salah maksudnya muka Naruto..

"Bisa.. bisa" Jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, sore ini pukul 4 aku akan menjemputmu!"Seru Naruto yang gak kalah semangatnya dari Hinata.

**Teng Teng Teng..** suara bel tanda masuk kelaspun berbunyi

"Ah.., bel sudah berbunyi kutinggal dulu yah Hinata.., ingat pukul 4 ok!"Seru Naruto lalu berlalu.. meninggalkan Hinata di UKS.

"Hahah, Naruto." Hinata tertawa nyaring dan menatap ke arah langit-langit ruang UKS "kenapa.. kau baik sekali padaku?"Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi? Kenapa aku ada perasaan yang aneh yah, sama Naruto? Apa.. ini Cinta?"

Sementara itu di **Taman KHS**

"Hiks hiks hiks... k-kenapa.. kenapa Naruto membela gadis itu kenapa?"Tangis seorang wanita berrambut pink dan bermata hijau menyala, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno yang sudah lama mengincar pujaan hatinya, Naruto.

"Hei, Forehead sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai rambut pantat ayam *Dihajar, author sekarat*, mempunyai mata onyx (bener gg sih ulisnya?), dan super keren.. ya dia , Sasuke dari klan Uchiha.

"Bukan urusanmu, ayam!"Teriak Sakura emosi dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya.., Sasuke

"Forehead!"

"Ayam!"

"ForeHead!"

"Kau ini mau ngajak ribut yah..!"Tantang Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ayo.. siapa takut!"Oh.. ternyata Sasuke akan meladeni tantangan sakura permisa.. *Dihajar sampe sekarat dan masuk RS Jiwa, Lho kok?* Terjadilah pertempuran antar pewaris klan Uchiha dan Haruno.. ayo dukung yang mana bayar-bayar! *Dihajar make ulekan*

**Diwaktu yang sama**

"Hinata!"Sapa Naruto.. semangat.

"Eh.. Naruto!"Hinata Kaget diapun tersadar dari lamunannya sedari tadi..

"Hinata.. bagaimana keadaanmu? apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto H2C (Harap Harap Cemas) pada Hinata.

"Haha iya aku sudah merasa lebih baik, kok! Terimakasih sudah bertanya.."Tiba-tiba muka Hinata memerah ternyata masih ada yang memperhatikannya selain Hanabi H dan Neiji H, yah maklum Hiasi suka pergi-pergi keluar negri, orangnya juga sangat sibuk jadi Hinata sakit Hiasi tidak tau.. jadi yang memperhatikannya hanyalah Hanabi H dan Neiji H, sebenernya ada Nee chan-nya Hinata yang sangat memperhatikanya tapi dia sudah lama ada di 'Negri Kincir Angin'.

"Hinata kenapa mukamu memerah? apa kau sakit?"Tanya Naruto cemas.. kerena melihat muka Hinata memerah.

"Ahaha ti-tidak kok aku ga sakit, tenang saja.."Jawab Hinata canggung, Hinata sepertinya tidak sanggup menatap mata safir Naruto 'kenapa perasa'an ku jadi gini sih?'batin Hinata.

"Oh.. syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.." Ungkap Naruto Lega.. mendengar Hinata baik-baik saja.

KREAk tiba-tiba suara pintu berdenyit tanda orang masuk.

"Hei.. kalian! Kalian tidak ingin melihat pertarungan seru!"Tanya seseorang berambut nanas, IQ diatas rata-rata dan tukang tidur *dihajar Shikamaru FC K:Tapi kan bener hiks-hiks S:makanya jangan suka buka aib orang K:suka-suka GUE! -dihajar lagi* dia adalah Shikamaru Nara.

"Pertarungan?"Tanya Naruto dan Hinata serempak.

"Ya , pertarungan.. di lapangan dan yang bertarung adal..." belum selesai Shikamu bicara Naruto dan Hinata bergegas ke lapangan melihat pertarungan.. "HEY tunggu" Namun Nihil NeruHIna dah lari... jauh... jauh... *R:ALAH LOBA BACOOOOTT!*

**Di Lapangan KHS**

"Huh.. apa yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto pada Kankuro teman sekelasnya.

"Itu, Sakura dan Sasuke berantem lagi.."Ungkap Kankuro polos.

"Dasar AYAM BODOH!"Teriak Sakura sembari mendorong Sasuke.. yang tidak melihat, bahwa sebuah batu siap menyandung kaki kanan gadis tersebut dan..

CUP

Bibir mungil Sakura mendarat di bibir Sasuke.. *K:Aww Author love it's.., yah kalau diitung sih mending sasusaku dari pada narusaku hehe* dan dengan raspek Sakura berdiri sambil mengosokan telapak tangannya pada bibirnya begitu juga Sasuke

"UEEK! menjijikkan"Hina Sakura pada first kissnya, yang ia pikir akan ia lakoni bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Ihh.., mengerikan sekali dicium cewe sepertimu.., UEEK!"Sasuke buru-buru ngambil air untuk membersihkan birnya.

Yang melihat kejadian tersebut.. langsung bengong, sekarat, pingsan, stres, masuk RSJ dll karena ga percaya dengan kejadian tersebut.. begitu pula yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Naruto..

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TENG TENG TONG TENG TENG bunyi bel tanda pulang berbunyi.. semua warga KHS bergegas pulang, setelah kejadian tersebut Sasuke maupun Sakura jadi saling berantem dengan pandangan saja, takut kejadiannya terulang yah...? hihihihi *dihajar Sasuke dan Sakura FC*

SKIP perjalanan pulang

**Hnata PO'v**

"Huh... aku haruspakai apa yah?"

Haahh sudah banyak yang kucoba tapitidak ada yang cocok... aku berfikir sejenak dan aha aku tau pakaian yang pantas.. hmmp begini!

Untuk bawahan aku memakai Rok Mini Hitam dan Barbara warna hitam, untuk atasan ku memakai t-shirt warna ungu polos di double tank top hitam bertuliskan "I'm Sweet Girl's".

"Aku siaaap...!"

**TING TONG TING TONG** sepertinya suara bel rumah

Aku pun berlari, hendak membuka pintu rumah dansetelah kubuka...

"Nar..ruto"Aku kaget dengan orang dihadapanku aku tak menyangka dia yang datang.

"Hinata sudah lama yah, tidak bertemu! Hinata-chan."Dia memulai pembicaraan ini iya dia Nee chan-ku yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.. senang rasanya bertemu kembali.

"Haha aku.. aku kangen sekali Neechan!"Aku memeluk Nee chan-ku ini, aku dari kecil memang sangat dekat dengan Nee chan-ku ini.

Dia hampir mirip denganku, hanya rambutnya warna Kuning dan sisanya hampir mirip.

"Iya.. Nee chan juga sangat senang!" Balas Nee chan-ku "Eh.. ano.. Kiba, bagaimana keada'annya?"tanya Nee chan-ku.

"Hahaha, pulang-pulang bukan nanyain keadaan angota keluarganya, malah nanyai'in Kiba"

"Huh.. kau ini!"

* * *

Kokonee:Hahah selese juga nihh chap.. pegel banget bikin satu chap juga... huuuh *Baru juga segitu...* BTW ma'af yah reader' kokonee lama banget lanjutin chapnya.. maklum banyak tugas harus diseleseikan.. contohnya: main FB apdet Blog *Dihajar masal*

Naruto: Wahh Hinata-chan cantik banget! *ngiler*

Hinata: Hehehe iya makasih! tapi... KENAPA KAMU DATENGNYA LAMA HAH GUE NUNGGUNYA KELAMAAN TAU...!

Naruto: *ngacir* TULUNG TULUNG...!

Sakura: Sialan! SASUKE! awas kau gara-gara kamu gue ciuman sama kamu dasar sialan!

Sasuke: Lagian siapa juga yang mau dicium sama elo!

Sakura: S-A-S-U-K-E!

Sasuke: *Ngacir*

Kokonee: Daripada liat acara ngacir-ngciran, mending review chap ini okey! Oh iya soal chara itu, dia bukan oc dia bener ada jadi jawab lewat review ok! Yang menang boleh Request chapter!

contohnya: jawaban

requestnya

boleh ditambah kritik dll!

**MAKIN BANYAK REVIEW MAKIN CEPET APDET JADI BANYAKIN REVIEW OKEY!**


End file.
